


Chenille Douveuteuse

by AllenKune



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Ses mains le démangeaient horriblement, avec le sentiment de chaleur qui lui donnait presque envie de s'arracher la peau. Le blond émit un petit bruit plaintif de gène en observant ses mains irrités et les petites chenilles rouges qui se tortillaient innocemment dans le panier. Il allait devoir aller voir son petit infirmier personnelle.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Kudos: 8





	Chenille Douveuteuse

"Je t'avais dit de ne pas toucher à ses insectes."

La voix de Fried était douce, avec une nuance de reproches en attrapant dans le placard médicale de la crème et des bandages par les mains du blond.

Luxus regrettait de ne pas l'avoir écouté, d'avoir déçu le mage runique en n'écoutant pas une nouvelle fois ses sages conseilles de ne pas attraper à mains nue les chenilles rouges. Cela avait été rapide ainsi, bien plus que de les attrapait une a une avec les gants que leurs avais fournit Mirajane et Lisanna mais maintenant ses mains grattait horrible et il se retenait d'arrachait sa peau pour faire taire le sentiment d'irritation.

Au moins, il n'avait pas était le seul idiot. Natsu avait sauté délibérément vers les petites chenilles qui avaient infectés la guilde avec le début du printemps. C'était un certain réconfort pour le blond de voir aussi Gildart piquer par les capricieuses chenilles.

Il sursauta presque quand Fried lui saisit les mains, observant l'étendu des dégâts avec un regard soucieux.

Ses doigts passaient lentement sur les mains du chasseur de dragon, une pommade à l'odeur agréable de pins et de miel rependu sur la peau délicate du jeune homme en prévision des soins. Luxus observait presque hypnotiser les doigts fins massaient les zones rouges, étalant lentement la crème qui faisait lentement taire la sensation de brulure qui le grattait horriblement.

"Tu as eu de la chance qu'elles étaient trop jeunes encore pour être venimeuse." Souffla Fried, continuant de masser les plaques rouges qui couvraient les mains de son ami.

Luxus n'était pas surprit d'apprendre que ses créatures sournoises étaient venimeuse. Il se demandait comment la guilde avait évité avant des invasions des créatures teigneuse mais pourtant si petite. 

"On aurait dut laisser Natsu les cramer" Lâcha amèrement Luxus, faisant rire l'autre mage.

" Sans doute, mais la guilde aurait périt avec eux et je doute que le maitre veux la reconstruire une nouvelle fois se mois-ci." Rit Fried en bandant les mains du blond pour évité d'irrité encore plus les mains sensibles du chasseur de dragon.

Le silence retomba, Fried concentré sur sa tache alors que Luxus observait les doigts agiles travailler les bandes de tissus pour qu'elle recouvre entièrement ses mains sans entravé ses mouvements. Il aurait fait un bon infirmier pensa le blond avec un sourire. Dommage pour les autres que Luxus refusait de laisser quelqu'un d'autre profité de son infirmier personnel qu'il récompensa avec un baiser alors qu'il rangeait la crème et les bandages.


End file.
